Sexy Love
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: He could never get enough of the auburn haired girl that stole his heart and kept him coming back for more… [Seto x Serenity] Songfic for “Sexy Love” by NeYo


Sexy Love

Rating: T Genre: Romance

Summary: He could never get enough of the auburn haired girl that stole his heart and kept him coming back for more… Seto x Serenity Songfic for "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Sexy Love by Ne-Yo

Author's Note: I love this song and I thought it would be perfect for Seto and Serenity and if this goes good I was considering doing one for Yami and Tea. It's loosely based on the music video for it too since it's really cute so I hope you like it. Please Review.

* * *

"Damn kids, they get all this advance technology with these cell phones and they don't even answer them" mumbled the old land lord traveling up the stairs of the 5 story building to apartment #3D. It was 8am in the morning, most people were out at their jobs by now but she figured she get this over with now and tend to her other duties. Once she reached the door and knocked repeatedly but all she heard was the soft sound of music coming from the room, no one answered as usual. She slid the note under the door with the words 'EVICTION' in bold black letters which was the seventh notice she had sent the tenant. She shook her head and walked of.

"Kids…"

_**My sexy love... **_

_**So sexy...**_

"Seto, I think that was someone at the door" she whispered, break their kiss, panting.

"Well that's there's lost isn't it" he said in that husky tone that she just adored as they continued their make out session, standing on their knees on the plush bed of the plush bed. He ran his hands through her auburn locks as her hand ran down her cheek. She noticed the next song that was beginning to play and realized it was their favorite.

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**_

He mouthed the words of the end of the verse which made her laugh, something that he always enjoyed. His hands roamed down the length of her body, feeling the softness of her camisole top that she wore with her light wash designer jeans that she brought during a recent shopping spree he had given her. She pulled him in by his signature white trench coat and let her lips touch his.

_**  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**_

Seto and Serenity kept kissing and noticed the phone was ringing. Serenity tried to make a grab for it but Seto quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, stopping her while never once letting go of her lips.

"You really think you're going to get away that easily" he mumbled, breaking for a brief moment of air but then quickly re-claimed her lips lush lips.

_**Sexy love **_

_**girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, **_

_**keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

The answer machine came on but neither of them cared enough to notice.

_"Hey Serenity, it's ya bro bro, since when do you leave so early for work; I thought you start at 10:00…it better not be for Kaiba; I understand you're together and everything but there's a limit sis! Anyways call me when you get dis'; love ya sis"_

"What should be our excuse this time?" she said and giggled.

"How about an unexpected visit"

"Sounds good to me" she said resuming their kiss as they lay back on the bed.

_**I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**_

Once again the phone had rang but this time it was Seto's cell phone, she felt the vibration against her thigh and looked at him with a sly look which him grin.

"Do we like that vibration Serenity?"

"Yes but I tend to enjoy the real thing much better" she said and smiled.

"Oh you naughty naughty girl" he said leaning in as she let out one of her sweet laughs that he enjoyed hearing so much.

**_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love…)_**

_**Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

"It's almost that time" he said pointing to the clock, it was already approaching 9:00. "I guess our fun is over-"

"For now at least" she said which made him smile.

"I hope my boss doesn't mind if I'm a little late"

"Oh I think he's only to be fine since I know him **_very_** well" she said giving her a chaste kiss.

"Does it help that my boss is also my boyfriend?"

"Um…I would think so either that or he just loves beautiful auburn haired women to become their secretaries…especially when they're good in bed" he said.

She laughed and looked toward the door and noticed a bunch of letters on her floor. She gently pushed him off her and got up while checked his phone for any missed calls and voicemails.

"15 missed calls and 10 voicemail" he said.

"I think we beat our own record" she said as she picked up one of the letters and grasped at what she read…

"Evicted!"

"Evicted, how you get evicted?" he said walking over to her, peering over her shoulder.

"Failure to pay rent on time, Disturbing the peace, and…too much PDA…can she do that?"

"I don't know…" he said looking away.

"…You have something to do with this don't you?" she said, crossing her arms against her chest, grinning.

"Well I just thought that you may want to upgrade your suite so I convinced her to kick you by promising her and her grandchildren season passes to Kaiba Land…"

"And what is exactly is my upgrade?" she asked catching on.

"Just this beautiful room that happens right next door to mine in this fabulous mansion that I just happen to own" said Kaiba facing her. "If you're interested of course"

"Oh Seto" she said happily wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips." I would love to move in with you but why couldn't you just tell me?"

"That wouldn't be any fun"

"I love you Seto"

"I love you too Serenity" he said and kissed.

_**  
She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch...**_

**_Owari_**


End file.
